


Impatience is a Worthwhile Sin

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, FakeHaus, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't wanna be here right now,” Joel whines, as he nuzzles into Lawrence's shoulder, then embraces his lover.</p><p>“Then what do you want?” Lawrence asks, finally putting away his phone. His hands move to touch Joel's lovely locks of hair. He sits up, consequently making Joel let go of him.</p><p>“I want you,” Joel coos smoothly, as he extends his neck out to give Lawrence a kiss on the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience is a Worthwhile Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Runntag Fakehaus Smut prompt fill for jonhaus.
> 
> You too can ask me for prompts at: twiranux.tumblr.com/ask

Bruce exhales loudly as he puts the car in park. The rather suspicious black car of theirs now sits right across the bank they are about to rob. Tinted windows can stop a person from the outside to look in, but it can only help so much if the crew was planning to get out of the car. James loads up his pistol with ammo, and Adam prepares a well-suited cat mask on his face. Heisting was something the crew did every now and again. Apart from their individual secondary jobs, heisting was the way to make money, and therefore the reason why they all have huge apartment complexes and/or luxurious houses.

“Alright, let me lay out the plan one last time,” Bruce begins, turning around to see everyone. He runs his hand against his chest hair, still trimmed perfectly in a lightning bolt shape. “James, Adam, and I are gonna run into that bank, find and scare the manager into coughing up the safe key, and get the hell out. Elyse, Lawrence, and Joel is back-up, so you watch our asses in case the cops get here quick. Spoole will be waiting for all of us, over there, in the escape vehicle.”

Bruce then hands over a spare set of car keys to Spoole, and exits the vehicle.

“Don’t forget to turn this car off,” Bruce reminds. The driver's door slams loudly, which Adam and James shortly follow. Their hands are gripping their guns tightly, confidently. The remaining crew members take a peek outside the tinted windows, Watching the three walk slowly into the bank.

“Well then, I'll be heading out to the escape vehicle; good luck watching them.” Spoole remarks, as he heads out of the vehicle trying to conceal himself with his brown hat.

“Oh, Spoole. He's gonna blow our cover if he keeps being that awkward.” Elyse face palms as she watches him walk conspicuously.

“I've seen him do worse, honestly,” Lawrence points out, not even bothering to make eye contact with Elyse. “Spoole is, well, just Spoole, that's why we give him the jobs that won't harm him that much.”

“Don’t let his innocent front fool you. Remember, he has all those hunting licenses and rifles,” Joel counters, as he nonchalantly leans back.

He looks over to Lawrence, who seems busy on his phone. He then glances over to Elyse, who is holding her sniper rifle idly, still observing Spoole.

“I'm gonna set myself up on that building over there to cover their asses. You guys do whatever it is you do,” Elyse gets up out of the back seat, leaving her sniper rifle behind. She opens the passenger door, and quickly walks to open the trunk of the car. Pulling out a guitar case, she returns to her seat, and hides the rifle in the case. “Don't forget to take out the keys there, I don't want us to pollute the air...and Bruce told us to.”

The door slams shut, as Elyse jogs toward the building, and Joel leans against Lawrence.

“I don't wanna be here right now,” Joel whines, as he nuzzles into Lawrence's shoulder, then embraces his lover.

“Then what do you want?” Lawrence asks, finally putting away his phone. His hands move to touch Joel's lovely locks of hair. He sits up, consequently making Joel let go of him.

“I want you,” Joel coos smoothly, as he extends his neck out to give Lawrence a kiss on the lips.

Joel rests his back on the seats, Lawrence now above him. Soft hums fill the air, with Lawrence kissing rougher. Desperate hands grab at Lawrence's back, inviting him to get closer. Joel nibbles at Lawrence's bottom lip, as Lawrence's hands start to dig into Joel's shirt.

Joel pulls away due to the sudden touch. His lover whimpers at the loss of heat on his lips.

“Hold on, not here,” Joel says, catching his breath. Lawrence raises his eyebrow in response.

“Why not? No one is gonna see us, and it's not like this is the escape car,” Lawrence assures, as he starts to unbutton Joel's shirt. Joel bites his lip, and shuts his eyes.

“I consider this a public space, so sorry if I am a little more fidgety than usual,” Joel admits, his cheeks burning up and his heart beating faster.

“Then just focus on me, love.” Lawrence returns to kissing Joel, finishing up the last button on the shirt. He sneakily slips in his tongue into Joel's mouth, making Joel's eyes open in pleasant shock. Lawrence pulls away for a moment, rather soft palm pushing down on Joel's chest, as he tries to take of his shirt with one hand.

“Here, I'll help with that,” Joel chuckles, as he yanks off Lawrence's graphic tee. Lawrence stretches his arms out, as if to show off his body confidently. Joel sticks out his tongue playfully, as he places his hands on Lawrence's jeans.

“Babe, you're so impatient,” Lawrence shakes his head, as he watches Joel take off his pants for him. He only helps with pulling it down to his ankles, still leaving his underwear on. His cock was already pulsing, eager to please.

Joel nods in agreement, as he doesn't hesitate to also pull down Lawrence's NES controller printed boxers down. A nice, slow, first pump of his cock already sends Lawrence in a frenzy. Low sounding grunts escape as Lawrence thrusts into Joel's hand.

“You need to take those pants of yours off too,” Lawrence huffs, as he tries to take his weight off of Joel. Taking matters into his own hands, Lawrence undoes Joel’s pants. He carelessly tugs them down, then takes a moment to stare at Joel. His eyes plead for more, hands grabbing at Lawrence needily, mouth agape with light pants escaping.

“Come on, get on with it,” Joel commands, as he continues to jerk Lawrence off.

Lawrence hisses in delight, as he pulls out Joel’s cock, the underwear he’s supposed to also pull down barely past Joel’s thighs. He didn’t care much for being neat with it, he just wanted Joel. Placing his robust hands on Joel’s nicely shaped waist, Lawrence lifts Joel up a little, resting Joel’s calves on top of his thick thighs. Joel picks up on Lawrence’s cues, and wraps his hand on both his own cock as well as Lawrence’s. Lawrence gasps, as Joel tightens his grip. Lawrence thrusts more compared to Joel, but Joel preferred receiving the thrusts than giving in the effort himself. The energy in his lover was enough to cover for the both of them.

“We’re just--ah-getting st-started,” Lawrence groans, as he pulls out his wallet. Joel furrows his brows in confusion. His mouth makes an o-shape as he sees Lawrence pulls out a rather familiar condom wrapper. Joel lets go of their cocks, letting Lawrence slip himself into the condom.

“Oh baby, you’re really gonna go in raw?” Joel purrs, now grabbing onto Lawrence’s beefy shoulders. He pulls Lawrence in for a quick kiss.

“No, I’m prepared, don't worry about it,” Lawrence grins, as he conveniently pulls out a small packet of lube from his jeans’ back pocket. He shifts his positioning a bit, for mutual comfort.

“Do you just carry these around? Even to heists?” Joel questions, as he spreads out his legs. He watches Lawrence apply the lube, licking his lips at the sight. He has long forgotten about the whole public space issue from earlier.

Lawrence nods, as he begins to tease Joel's asshole. Grunts and groans are all that Joel could manage to get out, as Lawrence pushes his tip against Joel, resisting the urge to just thrust his whole cock in.

“Lawrence--” Joel calls out, as he tightens around the entering member. He could feel the throbbing and twitching, clearly demanding for more.

Both of them grow harder, with Joel's hands still on Lawrence's shoulders, and Lawrence's on Joel's waist to keep him still as he gently fucks him. Lawrence could see the outline of Joel already leaving an impression in the car seats, and just smirks at the sight. Every thrust in, Joel moans and digs his nails deeper into Lawrence's skin.

Joel attempts to speak up, but only a garbled mess of words come out, as Lawrence speeds up, and thrusts in even deeper. He tries to reach for a kiss, but his mind could only focus on so much. Joel feels one of Lawrence's hands let go of his waist and shifts over to give his ass a good squeeze. His cock slaps against his rather flat abdomen in the rhythm.

“You look so gorgeous when you're being fucked...you know that?” Lawrence wheezes out, his cock pounding against Joel's prostate, not stopping for even a moment to catch a breath; No, Joel was too important.

Joel yelps in response, moving his hands to explore Lawrence's lower back. Coherent sentences barely make it out of Joel's mouth, the constant ramming of his ass drawing out long guttural sounds instead.

He could feel himself getting close, as Lawrence's thrusts begin to feel more desperate and rough.

“Joel...I--” Lawrence starts off, before burying the rest of the sentence in moans and content hums. He wants to cum so badly, that the car begins to shake from how hard Lawrence is fucking Joel. His cock could barely thrust, as Joel is practically locking him in due to his tightness, and Lawrence would cum any second now.

“Please, Lawrence!” Joel helplessly places one of his hands on his cock, and begins to jerk off in rhythm to Lawrence. 

A few quick pumps send Joel into orgasm, his wailing voice most likely heard from the outside. Joel freezes up, as cum shoots out, getting all over his chest.

“Joel!” Lawrence follows a few moments later, his cock completely inside Joel as he came. He pulls out a few seconds after his orgasm, careful of the car seats, and then takes off the condom. The two breathe heavily, trying to recollect themselves.

“I need to throw this out…And I think I need a good shower after that,” Lawrence trails off, while Joel begins to pick up his clothes on the car floor.

“I'll hop in the shower with you after all this heist shenanigans,” Joel replies, as he begins to button up his shirt. “Fix yourself up, love, and start thinking of a story to cover this in case they notice us not doing our jobs.”


End file.
